


The Grumps in Hyrule

by PokeTrainerFangirl



Category: Game Grumps, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeTrainerFangirl/pseuds/PokeTrainerFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Game Grumps find themselves stuck in Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. This is my story on Wattpad. I thought I'd share it here with some editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Rachel and I am the Not Grump for the Game Grumps and I appear in NinjaSexParty videos. Everything for this long tale starts a while ago. It starts on a seemingly average day.

  
I returned home from work, grooming pets, to relax I checked my favorite YouTubers' channels for updates. I saw the Grumps had updated a video announcement. They wanted to add a third to the Grump cast so I sent a video figuring that I could dream then I ate supper and carried about the rest of my evening.

  
A couple days later I got contacted by the Grumps. I met them at a coffee shop and discussed the terms of my joining. Everyone was really excited. Then I joined them.  
Throughout working with them, I developed feelings for Danny and friendships with all of them. Eventually I started doing more for Game Grumps and Danny asked me to help with NinjaSexParty and of course I did not decline.

  
The fateful grumping session started with us discussing the game we were gonna play.

  
"Ocarina of Time. Pleeeeease?" I begged for the probably hundredth time.

 

"Every time we start a new game you suggest that. Why?!" Arin said, frustrated that I brought up the game he hated yet again.

 

"It has sentimental value since it was the first game I ever actually played. Come on." I replied.

"First game you played?" Danny asked.

"Mhm. My brother let me ride around on Epona and run around and stuff when I was little. Then as I grew up he started letting me do more and more on it, until eventually he gave me my own file. I still asked him to handle the stuff I was scared of though." I answered, remembering not only watching my brother play but the first time I played as well.

"Fine." Arin sighed, conceding probably to get me to quit asking.

"Yay!" I squealed.

But when we started it, something we never expected happened.


	2. Chapter 1

"Where are we?" Danny asked.

 

"It appears to be some kind of field." Ross answered, clearly stating the obvious.

"Godd*** it Ross." Danny stated and Ross pouted.

"Danny, be nice please." I told him, attempting to scold.

"This place seems familiar." Barry stated, preventing Danny from replying. It was true that the place seemed familiar; the place we currently were was a field that expanded as far as the eye could see, minus a few landmarks such as a castle, a forest, and a mountain. The sky was a perfect blue and the grass was a perfect green, almost as if it was drawn.

Suddenly it struck me that we were in Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, my absolute favorite game. Were were standing in Hyrule Field.

"F***!" Arin yelled.

"Can you please not complain while we're in my favorite game, Arin?" I questioned, frustrated. Arin sighed.

"Fine." he replied.

"So, what now?" Suzy asked and we all shrugged in reply.

"Well, Rachel knows the place. How about she gives us a tour?" Barry suggested. Arin groaned, earning him a 'be polite' nudge from Suzy.

"Sure." I agreed.

I led them through the field and told them about the different places.

"That's Kokiri Forest. Kids there don't age. That's the castle. It has the most shops and games. That's Lon Lon Ranch. It has horses." I rambled. This continued quite a while before we found shelter, deciding that we would figure things out in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning and remembered the weird dream I had; in the dream my friends and I had been teleported into my favorite game, Ocarina of Time. Then I looked around to see shabby cots, a wooden table that was roughly sanded, and a crude stove. The walls were a worn grey color and I realized how homey and cozy before realizing the dream I had wasn't a dream; it was reality.

  
"F***!" Arin shouted, having woken with the realization that we were stuck inside his least favorite game. I rolled my eyes.

 

"Arin, shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Danny murmured with a cute yawn. It was obvious that Danny was half asleep; his eyes were half lidded, his hair was messier than normal, and one arm was draped over the side of his cot.

 

"I can't. We're still in the worst game ever." Arin replied, causing another eye roll.

 

"People are still sleeping" Suzy reminded him, motioning to the drooling Irish Aussie that was Ross and the snoring heap of blakents that was Barry. I facepalmed for the third time that morning. Those two could sleep through almost anything as long as no one said their names.

 

"Besides, we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves." I said, trying to remind them.

"Wake them up please Rachel. We need to get today started so we can get out of here. I miss my makeup." Suzy stated. I poked Ross and Barry.

"Ross! Barry!" I called and they woke up.

"What? I was having a good dream. All of us were in Ocarina of Time and we were in this great house in Kakariko Village." Ross slurred in his half asleep state which caused me to facepalm yet again.

"God d*** it Ross." I muttered.

"Just get up." Danny commanded them.

"You too Sexbang." I told him.

"The dream wasn't actually a dream huh?" Barry asked.

"Right." I responded.

"Let's just figure out why we're here so we can do it and get home. I'm already sick of this." Arin huffed. We thought.

"The storyline!" Barry blurted excitedly.

"What?" Danny inquired; we were all confused by Barry's random outburst.

"But the storyline is fine without us." Ross replied; I had to agree that Ocarina was fine without help.

"Maybe we're replacing or assisting characters." Danny suggested.

As soon as Danny said that, our clothes changed to fit our new roles. I was supposed to be Navi; my jeans and Nintendo tshirt was now shorts and a powder blue tank top and my converse were now boots that matched the tank top. I looked exceedingly and annoyingly girly. Danny was supposed to be Link, causing me to blush slightly. His outfit had become a green tunic, noncanonical tights, and boots. He looked humiliated. Suzy was a different fairy.; her clothes became shorts and a yellow tanktop with matching boots. Arin was Mido and thus dressed like Danny. Ross was a Goron with brown jeans and a tshirt that had a rock like pattern. Barry was a Zora with a blue wet suit and gills...I still haven't figured that one out.

  
We decided to wait for the game to start. This was going to be a long journey.


	4. Chapter 3

The game started, as it had, with Navi or now me being instructed by The Great Deku Tree. I went to find Link or Danny. He was asleep again.

"Really?" I asked, earning a snore in reply.

 

"Danny, get your a** up. We have to save Hyrule so we can get home. Come on!" I said as I nudged him. He didn't wake up.

"Danny!!" I yelled. He finally got up.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"I'm your fairy partner. You were summoned, so get up. I wanna get home." I told him.

"Fine." he replied.

We went to see The Great Deku Tree, but Arin stopped us and quoted the game. We rolled our eyes.

"Arin, you don't have to quote the game." I informed him.

"Thank God." he replied.

"How am I supposed to get a sword and shield?" Danny asked me.

"Luckily for you, your fairy is an expert on this game. Just follow my directions and you'll be fine. Now, in Mido's or Arin's, I guess, anyway in his house there are eleven rupees and a heart. Go get those. Then climb the ramp and cross the bridges connected to Saria's house and collect the five rupees. Also, behind Arin's house is another five rupees. Then there's a ramp across from his house. There's a tunnel, go through it and the semi-maze you find yourself in. Through the maze there are ten rupees and the sword. That's thirty rupees and a sword. Cut down grass by Saria's house, which has hearts in it. Throw rocks by Mido's house. Those will have rupees sometimes. Also, when crossing to the store, if you don't touch the water you'll get five rupees. That'll get you the money you need to buy a sheild. Then equip them and go get Arin to move." I explained. I knew this game like the back of my hand. I've played it so many times that guiding Danny was going to be a cinch.

  
Danny followed my instructions so we got to the pathway leading to The Great Deku Tree. Then we dot to the deku plants. Danny killed them and took the provided sticks. Then we listened to The Great Deku Tree drone on. Once we were able to enter we did. I guided Danny through the inside of the Great Deku Tree. It was way too easy. Danny simply did what I told him, which I didn't mind, but he didn't completely have to. When we got to Queen Ghoma I was relieved. We finally got to the boss.

  
"What the f*** is that?!" Danny shouted. I however stayed calm.

  
"Queen Ghoma. She's the one of the game's easiest bosses. Just shoot her eye when it's red and slash it with your sword while she's down. Don't let her lay eggs, but if she does kill them before they hatch. If they do, they'll attack. Lather, rinse, and repeat." I sighed.

  
"Really? That simple?" Danny asked.

  
"Yup." I answered, popping the 'p'.

"Alright." Danny huffed before fighting Queen Ghoma. He was new enough at the game to take a while and a good deal of damage defeating her. I made sure Danny grabbed the Heart Container. Then we went into the portal and were brought out for The Great Deku Tree's long, droning, boring, monologue. Once we were released we said bye to Arin and left Kokiri Forrest.

  
This quest was just getting started.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Warning, this does get a bit awkward and slightly pervy. You have been alerted of the potential trigger. Thank you.

When we left the forrest and soon realized that it was almost dark.

  
"Danny, we need to get to water." I informed him.

 

"Why?" he asked as the sun came closer to setting.

  
"These skeleton things, called Stallchildren, will come after you and hurt you. They can't go in water though. It's weird because they just like implode into blue fire when they touch water. It's kinda cool to watch though." I answered.

  
"And what happens if I die in this game? Like do I respawn, is it game over, or do we have to restart everything we've done so far?" he questioned.

  
"I don't know, and I'm not exactly jumping with anticipation to find out the answer. Any of those three are not the best options. Respawning means you have a quarter of a heart less than full life, game over means that you're donionrings, and restarting means getting back home later; we both know Arin would be pissed about that." I responded.

  
"Right..." Danny stated before nodding and heading towards water.

  
The Stallchildren appeared right after we got to the water. We hopped in and floated there in a somewhat awkward silence. We just waited for the sun to rise as the silence grew more and more awkward. When the sun finally rose, we exited the water. Our clothes were soaked. My powder blue top had become slightly see-through, showing my blue bra. I caught Danny staring, causing him to blush.

  
"Sorry." he apologized.

  
"I-it's okay. I mean you've looked at them for NSP before so... it's all good." I assured him.

  
"What do we do now?" he asked to change the subject.

  
"Go see Zelda. It's a little tedious to get to her though. If you ask me it's only worth it to further the plot." I stated. I had always found Zelda to be slightly annoying until she grew up. I loved her in Twilight Princess though.

  
"You're the fairy and the expert on this game. I've only played Windwaker with Arin and read wiki pages for the Zelda raps Starbomb did." Danny reminded me.

  
"Oh, right. Okay. So you need to go to the castle town, cross the moat, and talk to the girl that's just standing around singing-" I started before being interrupted.

  
"Why is she singing?" Danny asked.

  
"I don't know. She sings a song that you'll have to go learn later. Stop focusing on that, and focus on what to do." I scolded.

  
"Alright. Cross the moat into Castle town and talk to the weird chick that's singing. Got it. Then what?" Danny questioned.

  
"Go to the castle gate area, then go back to the town. The girl will be gone." I replied.

  
"Okay... Weird. Let's just go do that." Danny stated before heading over to the Castle.

  
"Hey! Listen! Hey!" I jokingly mimicked Navi.

  
"What?" Danny inquired.

  
"The Great Deku Tree said to go see the princess." I stated.

  
"Please don't start mimicking Navi." Danny said. I giggled.

  
"No problem. She's even annoying to mimick." I told him.

  
He followed my instructions.

  
"Okay, weird singing girl is gone. I learned her name was Malon. She's from the ranch that is somewhere in the feild. Now what?" Danny said.

  
"Go back to the Castle gate. Malon will be there. Talk to her again. She'll give you an incubated egg. It'll hatch after the night. During that time, you sneak past the guards." I informed him.

  
"Okay. Got it." Danny told me.

  
He snuck to the moat before I had to pull him back.

  
"Wait. Go into the water. There's a guard about 3 yards over that way." I warned.

  
"Our clothes had just gotten dry though." Danny whined.

  
"Do you wanna get caught?" I asked?

  
"No." Danny replied.

  
"Then get in the water." I responded. Danny obeyed.

  
Once on the other side of the guard we got out of the water.

  
"So now we wait." I said before sitting down. Danny sat by me. We started just talking like normal. All of a sudden, the adventure and worry just kind of melted away. It was like Danny and I were just hanging out like we normally would. I felt myself growing drowsy, so I leaned my head on Danny's shoulder. Shortly after I fell asleep.

  
The next morning I woke up to a rooster crowing I groaned and woke Danny up.

  
"Five more minutes." Danny mumbled adorably.

  
"No. Let's not have Arin stuck in this game longer than neccesarry." I cooed.

  
"Fine. Ugh." Danny whined before getting up.

  
"Wake up that dude. He's in the way." I told Danny. Danny stretched and set the rooster down, causing it to crow loudly. The man, Talon, woke up and talked to Danny before running off. I helped Danny push the boxes so we could get through the hole into the castle. We avoided the guards amd got to Prncess Zelda. Then the long cut scene started. Danny wasn't bored, but I was. After that Danny learned the song for the ocarina he neglected to care about before being told to go up Death Mountain.

This journey was going to be way longer than I thought.


	6. Chapter 5

Danny and I trudged to Kakariko; by the time we got to Kakariko Village, it was night. There was an eerie peace settled into the quiet village.

  
"We could get the Sun's Song. We have to go to the graveyard anyway." I informed Danny.

  
"What does getting the Sun's Song involve?" Danny asked. I knew he wouldn't exactly be hopping at the idea of what was down there, but I told him anyway.

  
"Bats, or keese as they're called, and zombies otherwise known as Redeads." I stated.

  
"F*** that." Danny replied.

  
"Up to you; we still have to go to the graveyard. I doubt you want to money grind ninety rupees for a sheild at the Baazar." I responded.

  
"Alright. Graveyard it is. Quick question." Danny replied.

  
"Shoot." I said.

  
"Why do we see each other as we normally see each other, but the NPCs see us as who we're replacing?" Danny asked as we walked to the graveyard. The graveyard was dark with an unsettled silence. The graves were neat and in ordered rows. We stopped so I could answer his question. I thought a moment before speaking up.

  
"NPCs are programmed, so they're acting how they're programmed to. We're acting in responce to the NPCs and the situation." I answered.

  
"Makes sense." Danny replied.

  
"Now that we're in the graveyard, go to that grave" I started, pointing to a grave with sprouting plants in front of it, "and pull it back until you see a hole. Go into the hole" I instructed.

 

"Wait, what?" Danny questioned.

  
"Yeah; pull the grave and go in the hole. There's a chest with a Hylian Sheild, which you need fot the next dungeon." I responded.

  
"Alright." Danny sighed.

  
He pulled the headstone and I helped. Once a hole was revealed, Danny hopped down inside and I followed. Danny grabbed the sheild and we left the graveyard before taking inventory of the items Dan had aquired thus far. He had 5 Deku Sticks, 10 Deku Nuts, a slingshot and 10 Deku Seeds, a Deku Sheild, a Hylian Sheild, and an Ocarina that he had only learned once song for; not to mention 30 rupees.

  
"So, now what?" Danny asked.

  
"Go to LonLon Ranch and get some milk, then back to Kakariko for another bottle, then to Saria." I replied.

  
"Remind me why you like this game, because I'm starting to think that Arin's right," Danny stated, aggravated. I rolled my eyes.

  
"Arin's not right. Ocarina of Time has a great storyline and sentimental value. Plus adult Link is hot and Sheik is super cool." I replied, not noticing Danny's slight pout at my last remark, which he later told me about.

  
"Whatever." Danny replied all too quickly before walking off towards the field.

  
Danny, wait. What's up?" I said as I struggled to catch up with him because of his long legs.

  
"Nothing." he replied quickly, almost snapping, as he stopped, which allowed me to catch up to him.

  
"Danny, please. Talk to me. Did I say something?" I responded, my voice taking on the whiny tone that happens when I get upset; when I get angry or frustrated I curse, a product of years of grumping. You just end up picking up their colorful vocabulary. Danny sighed, recognizing the tone; he knew what it meant since he'd been my friend for a few years and he'd helped me get through a lot.

  
"Sorry, and you didn't say anything wrong." he said before mumbling something I couldn't hear.

  
"What was that last part?" I asked.

  
"Never mind." Danny stated, obviously wanting me to drop it; I decided it would be okay to drop it and changed the subject.

  
"Alright, the plan is to go to LonLon and get the song. Then we come back to Kakariko and get a bottle before visiting Saria and getting a fairy." I told him. Danny seemed to lighten up.

  
"That's some backtracking, which means traveling at night." he replied.

  
"I know. If you just keep walking you can avoid Stallchildren. Besides, I've always done things that way. You get milk and a fairy that way. Both heal you. Need I remind you that we need you alive?" I responded.

  
"Fair point." he stated.

  
We traveled to LonLon Ranch. It was day by the time we got there. The sound of horse hooves could be heard and the stabled could be smelt. I directed Danny on what to do and how to win the chicken, or cuccos, game which earned us the milk. Then we got the song. We went back to Kakariko and collected more stupid chickens for a chick that was allergic to them but still had them. For our troubles, we were given a bottle. After that we went to Kokiri Forrest and spent hours trying to get to Saria because Danny was so sure of the direction he heard the music from that he disregarded the fact that I knew the pattern. We learned the song, got a fairy, and returned to Kakariko Village.

  
"That was nuts." Danny stated.

  
"We would've been done sooner if you would have listened." I reminded him.

  
"Now we go up Death Mountain right?" Danny asked trying to change the subject.

  
"First get a bigger wallet from the Skulltula House." I answered, letting the subject go. I couldn't stay too mad at Danny. We went and got the bigger wallet before trekking up the mountain and to the Gorons. There we saw Ross. I wondered where Holly was but assumed she was back home. By now home felt like a distant dream.

  
"Hey Ross." Danny chirped; I could tell he was excited to be with someone else in the group. Don't get me wrong, we're close, but it was just nice to see another close friend.

  
"Hey guys. How's the adventure going.?" Ross asked, probably anxious to return home.

  
"Well... It's going." Danny replied.

  
"Oh. What brings you here?" Ross inquired.

  
"We need the Spiritual Stone of Fire, the red and shiney stone." I told him.

  
"I don't think I can give it to you for nothing." Ross said before pulling out a game guide.

  
"Wait. You have a game guide?" Danny asked.

  
"Yeah. Why?" Ross responded.

  
"Godd***it Ross." Danny stated.

  
"What do we need to do?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

  
"Defeat the Dodongo's I guess." Ross replied.

  
"Alright." Danny sighed.

 

"Here. Take this. It should help." Ross said as he handed Danny the Goron's bracelet.

  
"Thanks. Later Ross." Danny replied before giving Ross a brohug; I also gave Ross a hug.

  
I guided Danny through opening Dodongo's Cavern. I then guided Danny through the dungeon. Eventually, we got bombs.

  
"Bombs? F*** yeah!" Danny chirped, obviously excited.

  
"They'll be pretty useful." I informed him.

  
He got to the hole that dropped down to the cavern that kept King Dodongo.

  
"That's a big lizard." Danny said, stating the obvious.

  
"Yeah. Just turtle from his roll, throw bombs in his mouth, and slice him when he gets hurt from the bombs. Repeat until he dies." I stated; I had always thought of King Dodongo as an easy boss, maybe even easier than Queen Ghoma.

  
"Got it." Danny replied before going to defeat King Dodongo. This time Danny took less damage, meaning he was getting better. He grabbed the heart container which revived his health to full health.

  
"Great job." I told him; I saw he was blushing but assumed it was the heat.

  
We went to the warp point, saw Ross, and ended up visiting the Great Fairy. When we were done we flew by owl to Kakariko, did some side quests, and eventually went to the Zora's River. There, we saw Barry.

  
"Hey guys!" Barry called, excited to see anyone from our group of friends.

  
"Hey." Danny and I replied.

  
"You guys seem tired. Maybe you should rest a bit." Barry suggested.

  
We decided to rest and hang with Barry for a while. The last Spiritual Stone could wait.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Please excuse my huge Big Bang Theory reference and the repitition. Also, trigger warning. I don't wanna spoil it, so I'll just write "trigger warning" when it gets closer to the trigger and write "end of trigger" when it is over. Thank you for your understanding.

One day Danny and I woke up and Barry was nowhere to be found; I grew worried since practically anything could happen in this game, a lesson I had learned multiple times thus far.

  
"We have to find him." I stated.

 

"Of course; he's our friend. Besides, he puts up with a lot of s*** between editing and being on parts of the Grump channel." Danny agreed.

  
We went looking for Barry,searching through all of Zora's Domain. Since we came up empty handed, we decided to talk to King Zora, except now it was Queen Zora, then I realized what was going on.

  
"I got it! We have to save Barry. He's inside Lord JabuJabu's belly and that's how we get the last Spiritual Stone." I told Danny.

  
"Okay. Let's do it." Danny replied. I figured he had questions he was leaving unasked. Danny had learned not to question things right now since questioning things made it more complicated.

  
I guided Danny through everything that led up to entering JabuJabu's Belly. I wasn't particularly excited about going in though.

  
"I always thought that this part was gross. Experiencing it makes it so much worse." I stated, feeling slightly queezy.

  
"I bet. It's kinda like being in a-" Danny started before getting interrupted by an Octorock; thankfully, orI'd have to censor things even more, but I knew what he was going to say.

  
"Really? Okay, equip your first sheild." I instructed.

  
From that Danny figured out what to do. We went through the dungeon and eventually found Barry.

  
"Barry, bro, why didn't you tell us you were the Zora Prince?" Danny asked.

  
"I actually didn't know." Barry answered, seeming confused.

  
"You're supposed to demand to come along until you find what you're looking for." I whispered to Barry as Danny looked around.

  
"Uh, I order you to take me with you?" Barry said, quite unsure. I facepalmed.

  
"Close enough." I sighed.

  
"Alright. Just keep up." Danny replied to Barry. I guided Danny everything as Barry followed.

  
"The upcoming sub-boss is easy. Hit him with your boomerang and slice his green orb thing while he's stunned." I instructed as we entered the room.

  
"My stone; there it is. For some reason I was upset when JabuJabu swallowed it, to the point of neglecting my own safety to go and get it, which caused me to need to be saved even though I won't admit it." Barry stated what we all thought at that point. He went to get the stone since he knew he was supposed to.

  
"Careful." I warned pointlessly.

  
"That's a big a** octopuss! I mean 'Keyah!! An octopus!'" Barry said, remembering what Ruto said. I facepalmed again.

  
Danny fought the octopus. Then we looked for Barry on the new upper level before getting to Barinade.

 

  
-Trigger Warning Begins Here-  
"Wait until he stops spinning around with the jellyfish of death. When he releases them, kill the jellyfish while avoiding getting shocked. Then kill him while avoiding getting shocked." I instructed.  
"Got it." Danny replied.

  
He tried to kill the jellyfish and not get shocked but the double focus was difficult. I had always had difficulty defeating barinade on my playthroughs. Anytime Danny got hurt I cringed, which is a step up from Zelda's distracting squeals when you fight Ganon. Eventually I heard the familiar, annoying, and now terrifying beeps of extremely low life.

  
"Be careful." I squeaked nervously.

  
"What do you think I'm doing?!" Danny called back as he dodged a shock of electricity before killing jellyfish.

  
Eventually he got shocked again and fell to the ground with a somber and telling thud.

  
"Danny! No!" I yelled as I rushed to his limp form, tears welling in my eyes. Because of the tears I didn't see the fairy he had healing him. Once he was healed he hugged me and assured me he was alright before continuing to fight until Barinade was defeated. He grabbed the heart container and then saw that I was shaking. He knelt down beside me.

  
"You alright?" he asked; I hugged him tightly and buried my head in his shoulder.

  
"For a minute there I thought I lost my best friend." I answered, muffled by his shoulder.

  
"It's okay. I'm okay. Easy." he assured me as he hugged me and pet my hair. I felt my cheeks burn slightly as I slowly started to calm down, though my shaking refused to stop. In an effort to calm me down Danny sang The Last Unicorn, one of my favorite songs, which is a song based off of one of his favorite books. It was one of my favorites because of its soothing qualities and how great Danny sounded when he sang it. My shaking slowly subsided and I calmed down.

  
"I'm okay now; thanks Danny. You're awesome." I stated.

  
"Alright. Let's go get the stone from Barry." Barry said. I nodded.

  
"C-could we maybe take a few days off of questing? I just want to make sure you're alright." I said kind of sheepishly.

  
"Sure." Dan replied, sensing how important it was to me.  
-End of Trigger Warning-

 

  
We got the stone from Barry and rested a few days.

  
On our last day of resting Danny decided to wander Zora's Domain, which left Barry and me alone. We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment or two.

  
"You like Danny don't you?" Barry asked to break the since.

  
"He's my best friend." I responded.

  
"Not what I meant." Barry informed me.

  
"I know what you meant. I'm just avoiding answering, which probably gives you your answer." I said matter-of-factly.

  
"It told me what I wanted to know." Barry replied.

  
"You are such a pizza s***." I said playfully, using the somewhat old joke.

  
"So are you." Barry replied jokingly, lacking an adequate comeback.

  
"Great comeback." I sarcastically replied.

  
"Whatever. You should tell Dan that you like him. You never know what this game could throw at you." Barry told me, changing the subject.

  
"But..." I trailed off.

  
"But what?" Barry inquired.

  
"Well...his friendship means a lot to me so I don't wanna ruin it, we work together a lot between Ninja Sex Party and Game Grumps so I don't want things getting awkward, and I'm also worried about what fans would think; I mean we could lose subscribers." I rambled.

  
"Don't let other people dictate what makes you happy. A lot of fans would love it if you and Danny became a thing. Besides, how will you ever know if you don't try?" Barry said. I thought for a moment.

 

"I think I'm fine not knowing." I stated.

  
"Really?" Barry asked.

  
"No. And since when do you care about my love life?" I replied.

  
"Since it potentially involved Danny, I'm his wingman." Barry told me. I rolled my eyes.

  
I was going to respond but Danny returned.

  
"I'm back." he stated the obvious.

  
I went for a walk to clear my mind. After a little while I went back. I heard Danny and Barry talking and felt curiosity consume me. Despite knowing it was wrong, I listened in.  
"You like Rachel?" Barry asked Danny.

  
"She's one of my best friends." Danny responded.

  
"Dude, you know what I meant." Barry I replied.

  
""Alright. Yeah, I do." Danny admitted. My heart skipped a beat and my cheeks burned. I smiled.

  
"Tell her. Rach told me you almost died. Anything can happen" Barry told Danny, mainly using the arguments he used on me.

  
"But we're friends, we spend tons of time together between NinjaSexParty and Game Grumps so I don't want things getting awkward, and I'm also worried about what fans would think; I mean we could lose subscribers." Danny responded, using the same arguments I did.

  
"Shrodinger's cat." Barry simply stated.

  
"What?" Danny asked, confused.

  
"A scientist, Erwin Shrodinger, put a cat in a box with a vial of poison that would randomly open and kill the cat. Until the box was opened, the cat could be thought of as both alive and dead and the cat was examined. Metaphorically, your relationship with Rachel is the cat. It's both successful and unsuccessful until you try and find out which it is." Barry explained.

  
"You watch way too much Big Bang Theory." Danny replied.

  
"Maybe. And don't change the subject. Anyway, something tells me Rachel likes you too." Barry said. I was so going to get him back for that, but I wouldn't use editing in case Kevin ended up editing the episodes. I briefly wondered where Kevin was before Danny speaking snapped me out of my thoughts.

  
"Maybe when we get home..." Danny trailed off. I felt bad for eavesdropping. I walked over.

  
"Back." I pointed out.

  
The conversation turned to what we'd do when, we avoided saying "if", we got home and a certain subject was avoided.

  
Once that was done, we made a plan to side quest before furthering plot development. The journey seemed daunting and endless at this point.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a lot of conversation, a good portion of which comes straight from the game. Thanks for understanding.

The next day, we got ready to leave Zora's Domain before saying our goodbyes to Barry. I knew it'd be a long time before we saw him again; I sighed.

  
"Bye Barry. Take care of yourself. We'll see you in the future." I said as I hugged Barry; he gave me a small hug in return coupled with a somber smile.

  
"Keep Danny safe and come see me when you can." Barry replied. I nodded and smiled sadly; it would seem like only days to Danny and me but over seven years to Barry, Ross, Suzy, and Arin.

  
"Bye Barry.Guess it'll be a while, so take care." Danny said as he bro-hugged Barry; Barry bro-hugged Danny in return.

  
"Stay safe and listen to Rachel. Come see me when you can. I'm on your side all the way, even if I'm not with you physically. See you late." Barry responded to Danny who nodded and gave him another bro-hug.

  
We left Zora's Domain and I guided Danny through the sidequests he could do, then we got the rewards of the gold skulltula sidequest.

  
"Okay, now can we please continue the plot of the game?" Danny asked; he was somewhat annoyed at the vast amount of sidequesting we'd done. He wanted to get home and so did I, but I also wanted to make sure the journey would be as easy and safe as possible.

  
"I just wanted to make sure we're prepared. We can further the plot now." I answered.

  
We headed to the castle and activated the cutscene. Darkness had fallen around the castle and castletown; the bridge to the moat was up during the day, which was quite unusual. Then the bridge was lowered and a beautiful white palace horse with an intricate, expensive, and regal looking saddle ran by with Impa and Princess Zelda riding. Impa held the reigns and Zelda clung to to Impa in fear. Zelda saw Danny and threw the Ocarina of Time as they rode off; the ocarina landed in the moat. Then a devlish looking black horse with red eyes and a dark saddle galloped over; Ganondorf held the reigns. He growled that he had lost them before noticing Danny.

  
"You there! You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now. Which way did they go?" Ganondorf demanded.

  
"Stand strong." I whispered to Danny.

  
Danny stood there and pulled out his sword like Link does in the actual cutscene of the game.

  
"You want a peice of me?! Very funny! I like your attitude!" Ganondorf stated; I knew what was going to happen, so I warned Danny.

  
"This'll sting, but won't do damage." I whispered.

  
Ganodorf used his evil magic to shock Danny. I cringed since it looked painful. Danny let out a pained gasp; I felt bad since all of this was my fault for wanting to play this game for Game Grumps.

  
"Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you're dealing with?I am Ganondorf and soon I will rule the world!" Ganondorf said before riding off; he went in the opposite direction of Impa and Zelda. I helped Danny up and he dusted himself off.

  
"I-I'm sorry. None of this would've happened if I could let playing this for Game Grumps go." I sighed.

  
"Hey, it's okay. It's fine. You didn't know we'd get sucked into the game." Danny assured me as he hugged me. He seemed to need to calm me whenever he got hurt.

  
"Thanks Danny. You're great." I stated.

  
"It's what I'm here for; now, my dear fairy, where shall we go next?" Danny asked; my heart skipped a beat when he said 'my dear' and I blushed.

  
"First you need to get the ocarina, then we can progress the plot." I told him.

  
"Okay." he replied before diving and getting the ocarina.

  
"Alright. If you go to the ally to our left, player's right, you should see a dying soldier; he's not necessary, but I always go talk to him since it adds depth and makes things more real." I informed Danny.

  
Danny nodded and decided to see the soldier and be with him in his last moments, which was another reason I always went to see the soldier, so her wouldn't die alone and without hope; I know it's a game, but I always had to see the soldier and let him meet the boy from the forrest. Danny found the soldier and kelt by him.

  
"Are you the boy from the forest?" the soldier asked raspily.

  
"Yeah, I am." Danny replied. The soldier gave a weak smile.

  
"I-I'm glad I got to meet you. P-Princess Zelda wanted to give you something. She t-tried to wait, but Ganondorf betrayed our king and so she c-couldn't wait. I-if you got the item t-t-take it t-to the T-Temple of T-Time..." the soldier wheezed before going still. Danny and I bowed our heads and gave the soldier a moment of silence; I don't know why, but I always did.

  
Once the moment of silence was over, we went to the Temple of Time. Danny went to the alter and played the Song of Time; the three Spiritual Stones circled above Danny's head before taking their places at the alter. The Door of Time slid slowly open. Danny and I entered the room and saw the Pedestal of Time. The pedestal housed the Master Sword. I nodded to Danny to encourage him and so slowly he made his way to the Master Sword. He firmly grasped the handle and pulled it from its pedestal; there qas a bright blue light that surrounded us before everything went dark, then all that could be seen was pure white. We heard, but could not see, Ganondorf.

  
"Geh heh heh. Excellent work kid. As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm... Yes, I owe it all to you, kid! Hah hah ha hah!" Ganondorf bragged.

  
Things went white again.

  
"Danny?! Rachel?!" a familiar voice semi-asked, semi-yelled. We opened our eyes to reveal Jon Jafari, or JonTron, in brown robes. The three of us were in a large circular room with seven platforms. Six of the platforms were arranged in a circle around the seventh platform. Each platform had a different color and pattern. Jon was standing on the yellow platform while Danny and I stood on the platform in the center.

  
"Hey Jon." Danny replied. I waved to Jon.

  
"Today's been weird. I just appeared here without my parrot, Jaque. My clothes changed on the way here into these weird, yet oddly comfortable robes. Then you guys just like beamed here wearing those weird clothes. Ech! What's going on?!" Jon rambled.

  
"Relax, Jon. I can explain everything." I assured Jon in as calm and soothing a tone I could muster.

  
"Okay." Jon replied, calming down a bit.

  
"Alright. Now when Arin, Danny, and went to play this game for Game Grumps we were put inside the game; Ross, Barry, and Suzy got dragged in too. We explored a bit and stayed in Kakariko Village the first night; the next day, when we tried to figure out how to get home, our clothes changed. Now Danny's playing the role of Link and I'm Navi. Ross is Darunia and Barry is a genderbent Ruto. Arin was Mido and Suzy was his fairy. You must be filling in the role of Rauru, the Sage of Light. Basically he explains some crap and gives Link a medallion." I explained.

  
"Okay?" Jon said, unsure. I rolled my eyes.

  
"Ross had a game guide and so did Barry, but Barry lost it when he got swallowed by Lord JabuJabu; Arin didn't have one, but Suzy did. Maybe you have one too; try checking your pockets." I stated. Jon checked his robe pockets and found a game guide. He looked through it.

  
"Oh! Okay. I got it now." Jon told us.

  
"Then go ahead." Danny replied.

  
"Danny...Wake up...Danny the chosen one... I am Jon, one of the Sages... Ages ago, we Sages built the temple of Time to protect the entrance of the Sacred Realm... Wow, this dude likes dramatic pauses. Anyway. 'This is the Chamber of Sages inside the Temple of Light... The Temple of Light is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword was the final key to the Sacred Realm. Danny... Don't be alarmed... Look at yourself'" Jon said, reading from the guide and reacting at times.

  
"'Look Danny! You're big now! You've grown up!'" I quoted Navi. Danny did a sexy eyebrow wiggle causing me to laugh and blush. Jon sighed and gave us a 'Really?' look.

  
"Sorry." Danny and I mumbled in unison.

  
"Lets see...'The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil ones may never touch... Only one worthy of the title of Hero of Time can pull it from the Pedestal of Time...' Aparently you were too young to be the hero so you were kept here until you were old enough. This must have been one longa** cutscene. Anyway, now that you're old enough, it's time for you to be the Hero of Time. Got all that?" Jon droned, still reading then editing here and there.

  
"Yeah." Danny replied.  
  
"Oh God. There's more. Ech! 'Just remember, though you opened the Door of time in the name of peace, Ganondorf used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm. He got the triforce and used it to become the King of Evil.' He could have chosen so many better names and wow this dude can talk. Anyway, his evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule and in seven short years it transformed Hyrule into a land of monsters. This means that my powers have only 'little influence' whatever that means. But there's hope... 'The power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened the Sages' Seals will trap all the evil power in the void of the Realm.' I, Jon, am one of the Sages and your power to fight together with the Sages makes you the Hero of Time who was chosen by the Master Sword! Find the other Sages an add their might to your own! Why am I the boring, repetative one? Anyway, here." Jon said before giving Danny the Light Medallion.

  
"Thanks." Danny replied.

  
Everything went white again.

  
"Save Hyrule and get us home." Jon's voice resonated.

  
We opened our eyes to reveal the room that held the Master Sword; as Danny and I made to leave, Ninja Brian appeared behind us.

  
"Danny? Rachel?" Ninja Brian asked.

  
"Yeah, it's us. Hey." I replied.

  
"What am I doing here?" Brian questioned. I sighed since I had to explain everything to everyone.

  
"Check your pockets." I told him. He did as told.

  
"A guide? Cool. Let me see... I'm Sheik, a ninja who helps Link throughout his journey by giving advice and teaching songs. Got it." Brian stated as he skimmed through the guide

.  
"We're where Sheik is meeting Danny." I said in an attempt to catch him up.

  
"Okay... I think I'm ready." he responded.

  
"Go for it bro." Danny encouraged.

  
"'I've been waiting for you Hero of Time...' Creepy, but whatever. 'When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages who dwell in the five temples; one in the forest, one on the mountain, under a lake, within the house of the dead, and one inside a goddes of sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world... This is the legend of the temples, passed down by the Sheikah.' This dude sounds cool. Sorry... I am Ninja Brian, survivor of the Sheikah... By the way, you look bada** with the Master Sword...'If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages...' Now he's seeming less cool. 'One Sage is a girl I'm sure you know.' That was a huge hint... 'Because of the evil power in the temple, she can't hear the awakening call.' Problem is, you can't even enter the temple yet, but you should head to Kakariko Village instead." Brian rambled, changing and cutting some things and adding commentary to Sheik's part of the cutscene.

  
The journey was seeming to drag on, but we wouldn't lose hope.


	9. Chapter 8

We said goodbye to Ninja Brian before leaving the Temple of Time and heading to Kakariko Village;it looked the same as it did when you were a kid minus some new folks and new shops. Houses were still neatly scattered, chickens still roamed, and the people still led quiet and peaceful lives. The sun was setting but I didn't mind; the evil and stress that permiated everywhere else seemed not to touch the quiet village, so I always felt like I could spend hourse or even days here. The soothing atmosphere drew you in and distracted you from the rest of the world if you weren't vigilent, like a lotus flower. I wasn't a focused person and tended to get distracted when telling stories. For example, in Game Grumps my stories always veered off course, leaving me to wonder why "the lovelies" liked me so much, but that could also be due to my family's complete lack of support in what I did. My family always pushed me to do what would make them happy, that was until I stood up for myself. There I go again. Anyway...

"What are we here for?" Danny asked, snapping me from my lulled state.

"You'll see if you go to the graveyard." I answered.

"Alright." Danny shrugged.

I led Danny to the graveyard and pointed out the headstone to pull; with slight hesitation, Danny pulled the headstone revealing a hole. Then Danny looked at me; he knew I wouldn't steer him wrong, but he wasn't too keen on jumping down a grave, even though he had done it before.

"It'll be okay, Dan. I'll be right behind you." I assured him with a gentle pat on the shoulder; he nodded and jumped down the hole. I soon followed after.

The grave had a heavenly feel to it due to the mist that engulfed Dan and me, along with every thing else, and the white stone that everything that was made out of. We looked around before seeing a ghost. The ghost introduced himself as Dampe and requested a race, which Danny decided not to decline. The race went by just about as quickly as it had started and earned Danny the Hookshot. Dan took a minute to catch his breath before we made our way out the exit of the grave to the village windmill. I stopped Danny and had him learn the available song, the Song of Storms. Then we made our way to Kokiri Forrest.

When we entered the forrest, we were surrounded by various enemies; Octorocks occupied the ponds as Mad Scrubs and Deku Babas occupied the land. Mad Scrubs and Octorocks spat at us and Deku Babas snapped at our heels. We hacked through to the Lost Woods and I guided Danny through the maze; this time he listened since he knew that I knew the pattern.

We got to the stump where Saria used to sit, but it was empty; the area felt distant, sad, even lonely. It felt almost as if a good memory, warm and comforting, turned cold and depressing. Ninja Brian dropped down from the entrance of the temple, breaking the moody silence.

"Hey guys." Brian greeted.

"Hey." I replied.

"Hey Brian. What's up?" Danny greeted.

"I have a monologue and a song that'll warp you back here and that's it" Brian sighed.

"Go ahead bro." I responded. Brian looked through his book, finding the right page.

"'The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days... In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest.'" Brian read before pulling out his keyboard, which Danny and I didn't question, and playing the song. Danny copied the song on his ocarina. Then Ninja Brian disappeared. There was a quiet and somewhat peaceful moment that was soon over due to Arin hurrying over to us; Dan and I could tell that something was awry.

"Arin, what's up?" Danny asked, concerned.

"Seven years?! I'll freak out about that later. Now's not the time. Suzy was going to wait for you guys here, but a ghost took something of hers so she went after it. I tried to follow her but I got lost in that maze. I ended up back here, but she's still in there with some crazy s***." Arin rattled, shaken up.

"Relax, Arin; we can get Suzy out no problem. The enemies in there aren't that bad. Come with us and we'll get her together. Okay?" I responded.

"Okay." Arin sighed, calming down a bit.

"I thought she was a fairy. NPC's don't mess with fairies." Danny stated, ignoring the point of everything.

"You focus on that?!" I said.

"Well, while you guys were gone, her role changed so that now she's Saria the Forrest Sage or something." Arin stated, not really knowing all of the details and overlooking what I said.

"Guess we're beating the Forrest Temple. Easy enough." I stated.

We managed to all get up to the entrance of the temple.

"What are we facing?" Dan aksed. I thought a moment.

"A couple wolfos, some Skulltullas, a handful of Stalfos, four Poes, some Deku Babas, Octorocks, floating skulls on fire, Wallmasters, and the final boss. Nothing major and nothing that we can't handle." I answered with a shrug; the only enemies that ever gave me any trouble were the Stalfos and boss.

"Lead us through." Dan told me.

I guided Dan the best I could. Arin followed. As we walked through, we looked for signs of the ghosts or Suzy. Eventually we found Suzy. She and Arin were reunited. She apologized for losing her guide but offered to do what she could to help.

The journey continued until we came across a shining object on the ground.

"My necklace." Suzy sighed as she scooped it up and handed it to Arin. Arin simply put the necklace on her.

he journey continued until we got to the boss.

"The f*** is he?!" Arin shouted.

"The boss. He's called Phantom Ganon. He pretty easy. Dan, shoot him as he leaves a painting. When that phase finishes, deflect they energy back at him then slice, dice, and repeat." I stated.

"Sounds simple enough." Danny replied.

Danny fought Phantom Ganon as Arin and I watched. Dan looked quite attractive as he fought due to his serious stance, the way he handled the bow and the sword, and the way his muscles moved when he used the bow or weilded the sword. Sweat cascaded down his luxurious Jew-fro to his face and then from his face to his chisled chin. Arin nudged me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and glare that told him to shut up. Suzy giggled at our antics.

'Focus on what's important, Rachel. Get Danny through the game safely and get home. Got it? Got it. Good.' I mentally scolded myself.

Danny beat Phantom Ganon and Ganondorf's voice resonated through the room. He congratulated Danny for beating his Phantom before promising that the fight against him would be much more difficult. I knew from experience that the true Ganondorf fight was difficult but Dan could handle it by the time we got there. Ganondorf banished the phantom to 'the space between dimensions'.

Then we were taken to the Temple of Light.

"I'd read the guide, but it got lost when I went after the ghost, so I'll wing it. Danny try to stay safe, listen to Rach, get us home, and remember that we believe in you. Rachel keep Dan safe, guide him,, get us home, and remember that dreams can distract from the beauty of reality and the moment. Good luck you guys." Suzy said before handing Danny a medallion.

"I almost forgot to freak out. Seven years?! No warning before, no contact, and you act like it's fine?!! What the f***?!! Okay. I'm good." Arin said as he went from calm to freaking out before becoming calm again.

"Sorry. I thought you guys wouldn't feel it. beside I thought you knew since you played the game before." I responded.

"You guys need to get going so we'll say bye. We're behind you all the way." Suzy stated before hugging us. We hugged back.

"Don't stay away too long. Good luck." Arin said before hugging us. We hugged back.

We waved to Jon before we ported to the Temple of Time. Then we headed to the mountain.

With two medallions in our possesion and four left to earn, we were inching ever coloser to the end of this crazy journey.


	10. Chapter 9

Danny and I ventured to Death Mountain. There were boulders scattered about and more boulders rolled down the mountain's side. The ring of smoke above Death Mountain was now a ring of fire, bright red and intimidating.

"We have to go inside the mountain, don't we?" Danny asked, reluctant.

"Yes." I replied honestly.

"And how do we do that?" Dan questioned

"We go to Goron City. There's some important information there." I answered.

We climbed the mountain, avoiding boulders and tektites until we got to Goron City. We looked around. It was empty minus one rolling Goron and the shopkeeper. I felt bad for what we were about to do but the information would be helpful for Danny and the free tunic would come in handy. The empty town echoed the fear and loneliness that the young rolling Goron must have felt. That only made me feel worse about what we were about to do.

"What now?" Dan asked.

"Bomb the little guy. I feel bad about it, but there's info and an important item." I sighed.

"Aw. Okay. I feel like such a dick doing this though." Dan stated.

For hours we tried to get a bomb to explode close enough to the little one.

"God d***it!" Danny said, frustrated.

We kept trying for yet another hour before finally succeeding.

"Finally. Now what?" Dan questioned.

"Talk to him." I replied.

Dan walked over to the little Goron.

"How could you do this to me? You, you're Ganondorf's servant! Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons!" Link the Goron shouted.

"I don't even feel bad anymore." Dan stated

"Just tell him you're Link." I sighed.

"Look kid, I'm Link and this is my fairy." Dan stated.

"What? Your name is also Link? Then you must be the legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero, Link! My dad is Darunia. Do you remember him? Dad named me Link after you because you're so brave! It's a cool name! I really like it! Link, you're a hero to us Gorons! I'm so glad to meet you! Please give me your autograph! Sign it: 'To my friend, Link of the Gorons' Oh... I guess it's not a good time to ask you for this... Please help everyone! My dad, Darunia, went to the Fire Temple. A dragon is inside! If we don't hurry up, even my dad will be eaten by the dragon!!" Link the Goron said, being an NPC this was text from the game.

We calmed him down by asking about the dragon. He told us the legend and then continued crying. Dan then asked about the Gorons. Link the Goron told us of the capture of his people and how they were going to be an example to others not to oppose Ganondorf. The poor little Goron asked us to help and gave us heat resistant clothes.

I told Dan to meet me outside when he was changed and left. I worried realizing that Ross was Darunia. When I met up with Dan it was clear he had reached the same conclusion.

I guided Dan to the entrance of the Temple and soon we met with Ninja Brian.

"Brian, hey!" Dan greeted. 

"Hey Dan. Hey Rach." Brian greeted back. He pulled out his guide and flipped through it to the proper pages.

"Another song?" Danny asked.

"Yup. 'It is something that grows over time... A true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time... The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go... This song is dedicated to the power of the heart... Listen to the Bolero of Fire...' Cheesy. " Brian read and added before playing the song that Dan copied. He disappeared which left things to Dan and me.

I lead Dan to the entrance of the Temple. We went to the door to the left. Ross was across the room.

"Rachel?! Dan?! Great to see you guys! Hang on!" Ross called before he used parkour to get to us. He hugged Dan and then me.

"You're okay?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, and I still have my guide. I can help you guys!" Ross replied.

Ross helped us through the Fire Temple. He led Dan to the Megaton Hammer.

"Woah. I'm supposed to use this?" Dan questioned.

"On the boss in fact." I responded.

"Alright." Danny shrugged.

Ross continued to help us through the temple until we got to the boss.

"This is the boss' room. Good luck." Ross said, planning on waiting outside the door.

Dan and I entered the boss room. He saw the dragon Volvagia.

"Hit it with the hammer. Dodge the fire blasts. Repeat. When he drops rocks, dodge those too." I informed.

"Oh, hell yeah." Dan stated before fighting the dragon.

I watched as Dan took down Volvagia. Concentration was written all over his expression as he danced around to dodge the rocks. Sweat beading and cascading down his face.

After an intense battle, the dragon was slain.

"Rachel, you know what this means?" Dan asked.

"We're closer to getting home?" I replied.

"I'm a dragon slayer." Dan stated with a smirk, referencing a song from NSP. I laughed a bit.

"Alright. Alright." I responded, still laughing a little.

We got warped back to the Temple of Light.

"Good job guys. I guess you need this, huh?" Ross said as he handed Dan the Fire Medallion.

We said hi to everyone and bye before heading to the Zora's Domain. I wondered if Barry was alright. I was soon to find out.


	11. Chapter 10

We ventured to Zora's Domain as everything grew cold. I shivered; my tank-top and shorts were doing nothing keep me warm in the bone-chilling cold. Dan must have seen this because I felt a somewhat familiar leather jacket being draped over my shoulders. I decided not to question how Dan had his leather jacket from the Attitude City music video with him, but rather blushed as I thanked him for lending it to me. Dan shrugged it off by saying that it was nothing and the tunic and tights he was wearing was keeping him warm enough.

We continued on in a comfortable silence. When the wind picked up, I put my arms through the sleeves of the jacket. My arms were now rendered useless since the jacket sleeves were way too long and dangled past my hands like Number Three from Codename Kids Next Door. We trekked our way to the waterfall. Dan played Zelda's Lullaby and I hummed along. The waterfall opened up. We opened up to see everything covered in ice. Our worry for Barry grew. Dan began to freak out.

"Something's happened to everyone. We don't get to see the others, like, at all. Barry's missing, we have no clue what happened to Kevin or Holly or Mark, and nothing is simple. How are we supposed to do this?" he said. I sighed and took his hand. I had been prepared for this freak out for a while.

"Look at me. We're going to find Barry, we're going to figure out where Holly and Kevin, and Mark are, and then we'll get home and things will be normal and we can make up for not seeing them in a while. Okay?" I replied. Dann nodded.

"Alright. What do we do?" Dan asked.

"Ice physics mini-dungeon." I sighed.

"F***" Dan stated.

We dealt with the Ice Cavern. It was always my least favorite part of the game but I wasn't about to have Dan blow a ton of money to buy something that was in the cavern for free. We finished but ran into Ninja Brian.

"Hey guys. Another song I guess. Uh, 'Time passes, people move.... Like a rivers flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth... Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself...'" Brian greeted before reading. Then he taught the song and disappeared.

"Ninjas" I sighed.

We freed King Zora who granted Dan a blue tunic so he could breath underwater. Then he gave me a wetsuit.

"Let's warp to the temple." I told Dan he nodded.

We warped and ended up at Lake Hylia. There we saw Barry.

"Hey guys." Barry greeted

"Barry!" Dan called excitedly before going and man hugging his friend and roommate.

"So, what brings you here?" Barry asked.

"Water Temple." Dan replied.

"That's easy. Come on. I got a new guide." Barry shrugged.

Barry led us through the temple with relative ease and before we knew it we were back at the Temple of Sages.

"I'm so not reading any of this text. Here's the medallian. Just two left and the castle huh? Make us proud. And Dan, Shrodinger's Cat." Barry said, bringing up a past conversation. Dan blushed.

"Alright alright." Dan said.

We were teleported back the the Temple of Time.

"Where now?" Dan asked.

"Kakariko Village" I replied.

"Let's do it!" Dan exclaimed.

So close yet so far to getting home.


	12. Chapter 11

We changed back into our original clothes. Once we were ready we headed back to Kakariko Village. The sleepy village was burning and a shadow knocked Brian back before knocking Dan out.

I paced nervously until Dan started coming to.

"Dan!" I called out, hurrying over.

"Oh man. Danny, you alright buddy?" Brian said.

"That hurt like a b***" Dan replied.

I hugged Dan. He hugged back.

"What was that thing's deal?" Dan asked.

"According to the guide, it's an 'evil shadow spirit' that Impa sealed below the well. Impa's a sage so you have to help her. This is another of those warp songs which you'll need to help her." Brian explained before teaching Dan a song.

After that I helped Dan up and Brian disappeared once again.

"So, defeat the spirit thing?" Dan asked.

"Not quite. You're gonna be a kid again" I answered.

"Why?" Dan questioned.

"We're going under the well." I replied.

We went to the Temple of Time and put the Master Sword back in the Pedestal of Time. We traveled back in time seven years. Then we traveled back to Kakariko.

"What now?" Dan asked.

"Go to the place where you learned the Song of Storms. Play it in front of the dude." I instructed.

"You're the boss" Dan shrugged.

We went to the windmill and Dan played the song. It began to rain and the windmill spun quickly. The well drained.

"Ready to get spooped?" I asked jokingly.

"If I have to be" Dan sighed.

We traveled through the bottom of the well and obtained the lens of truth before leaving. We returned to the Temple of Time to have Dan become an adult again before we headed to the Shadow Temple using the warp song Brian taught Dan.

"Dan?" Kevin asked.

"Wait, you're Impa?" Dan asked, confused.

"I guess. A genderbent Impa at the least. I know. I'm confused too. Am I supposed to do something?" Kevin replied.

"You should have a guide somewhere. Try reading that." I told Kevin. He found his guide and read it.

"I'm a sage?! Cool!" Kevin said before continuing to read "I guess I'll help you through the temple since I'm here. Have you seen the others?" he finished.

"Yeah. They each helped us through the temple that they are the sage for even though canonically, the sages don't actually help you except once." I responded.

"Then there's no time to lose. You still have a ways to go if you're gonna finish the game. A temple and Ganon's castle. Plus any completion stuff you're doing. And that's just after finishing this temple." Kev reminded us.

He guided us through the temple, cracking jokes here and there. It was a relatively chill dungeon since he didn't get too spooked except by wallmasters and skulltulas.

Dan defeated BongoBongo with relative ease due to mine and Kevin's instructions and support. We then found ourselves back in the Temple of the Sages.

"Good work. Oh, hey, everyone's here. Hey guys!" Kevin said.

"You're getting a bit distracted dude." Barry told Kevin.

"Oh, s***. Sorry. Here. Take the medallion. Good luck." Kevin said before handing Dan the medallion.

We found ourselves back at the Temple of Time.

"Well, one more dungeon and the castle left." Dan sighed.

"To the desert!" I called excitedly. I loved the Gerudo Valley theme. It was probably my favorite Ocarina of Time themes or songs and one of my favorites from the series in general.

Home was so close I could almost feel it.


	13. Chapter 12

We made our way to the desert.

"This is Gerudo Valley. You're going to have to sneak around. Free the four carpenters and then they'll see you as one of them." I instructed.

"Wait, what?" Dan asked, obviously having been paying more attention to the desert women than me. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"We're in Gerudo Valley. Sneak and free the carpenters" I snapped. Dan seemed taken aback by the change in demeanor.

"Woah. What'd I say or do?" Dan asked.

"Nothing. Let's just hurry up" I answered.

"Something's up. Come on. Talk to me" Dan sighed.

"Fine. I was a little jealous. Alright? You were staring at the scantily clad desert women and didn't even hear me talking to you." I pouted. 

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me, especially with the s*** you put up with from me." Dan apologized. I gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek.

"I overreacted a bit" I admitted.

"As long as we're standing and making no progress, I need to tell you something." Dan said.

"Go ahead" I encouraged.

"I uh, I have feelings for you" Dan confessed.

"I feel the same way." I replied.

"No way! That's awesome!" Dan said before kissing me. I blushed but kissed back.

"Alright. Now that that's happened, what do you say we continue on our quest?" I asked.

"Right" Dan agreed.

I guided him through the Thieves' Hideout and getting to the temple where we saw Ninja Brian.

"What's up N.B.?" I greeted.

"N.B.?" Brian questioned.

"Ninja Brian." I shrugged.

"Fair enough" Brian shrugged in return.

"So, what's the deal?" Dan asked.

"You have to be a kid again. This song will send a kid to the desert." Brian said, emitting all of the fancy cryptic talk and getting to the point.

"Oddly brief" Dan observed.

"Yeah, well, it's hot as f*** out here." Brian replied.

"Yeah" Dan agreed.

"Thanks for the help." I said.

"No problem. See you guys later" Brian said before a dust storm started and he disappeared.

"To the temple of Time!" I mused.

"I don't wanna be a kid again" Dan whined. I sighed.

"I don't wanna be stuck as a fairy." I whined back.

We warped to the Temple of Time and Dan returned the Master Sword to its pedestal. We warped back to the temple and entered. Inside we saw Holly.

"Holly!" I called. She smiled and waved.

"Hey guys. This gives me a good cosplay idea, but why am I here?" Holly said.

"I think you're Nabooru." I answered.

Holly found her guide and read. Well, I guess I am so I'll read her part except for where she asks questions. 'First of all, let me introduce myself. I'm Nabooru of the Gerudo. I'm a lone wolf thief. But don't get me wrong! Though we're both thieves, I'm completely different from Ganondorf. With his followers, he stole from women and children, and even killed people!A kid like you may not know this, but the Gerudo race consists only of women. Only one man is born every hundred years... Even though our laws say that lone male Gerudo must become King of the Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man!' How does that even work? Anyway there's something I need in there I guess but I can't get through. Can you go get it?" Holly spoke and read.

"Dude, when we go home we so need to name Link F*** Me because of this part. Holly's passing over some hilarious text if you name the dude F*** Me." I stated. Holly and Dan rolled their eyes.

"Just get going" Holly scolded.

I guided Dan through the kid part of the temple and we went to give the item to Holly before she was kidnapped by witches.

"F***" Dan muttered.

"We can save her, but you have to go forward seven years again." I assured him.

We went to the Temple of Time and took the Master Sword before returning to the Spirit Temple. I guided Dan through until we got to the Iron Knuckles.

"Be careful. You have to be more calculating and timed with these guys. Z Targe, jump attack, and back. Then repeat. Okay?" I said.

"Got it." Dan nodded.

After he fought the Iron Knuckle, Holly was revealed.

"Guys, you saved me." Holly said.

The reunion was cut short by Kome and Kotake.

"She's been awoken Kome"

"Indeed Kotake."

Their conversation continued until Dan got to fight them. I coached him through that.

Dan's dancing payed off as he easily dodged the witches' attacks and reflected them back at them.

Soon enough we were back at the Temple of Light.

"Holly?!" Ross called.

"Ross!" Holly called.

The two were happily reunited. Nothing else in the universe mattered for the pink haired sweetheart and her Irish Aussie.

Dan was about to interrupt but stopped when I rested a hand on his shoulder an shook my head.

"Give them a minute" I mouthed.

Dan nodded.

After a couple moments Holly walked over to us.

"Thanks again for everything. I only can give you this medallion. Hope it helps." Holly said before handing Dan the final medallion.

All that was left was Ganondorf's castle and the boss battles.

Home was so close.


End file.
